Mutual
by Skylark Chrome
Summary: "In an instant, the cloud person's face flashed in her mind like a neon light. Memories of him saving her replayed, along with a memory from two weeks ago. Love? She couldn't be. The only person she would love for the rest of her life is Mukuro." Some feelings can suddenly bloom into something Chrome will never expect.
1. 1

Prologue

After the fight with Vindice, everything died down. There weren't any conflicts for the last two months nor was there anything coming to terrorize Tsuna and his family. Reborn remained as his tutor and continued to teach him. Varia went back to Italy after initiating another brawl with Tsuna. Mukuro and his gang went back to Kokuyo. Enma and his family still stayed around. And Chrome remained as a student in Namimori.

Chrome became stronger each day – enough to support her with the organs she created. She still needed to work on her social skills, but with everyone around her being so open, she knows she can make it.

Everyone around her.

That includes the mysterious black haired cloud person. He was the only one who didn't seem to be approachable. And yet, he saved her countless times.

She would always find herself staring at him. And all she could feel inside her is pandemonium.

She wanted to get closer to him. She wanted to know more about him.

But why?

Perhaps it's because of gratitude. But would her heart go crazy if it was for gratitude?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Chrome was so lost in thought that she nearly got run over by a truck, if Tsuna hadn't pulled her out of the way. He looked so flustered and in a mess that got Chrome blinking in surprise. She was too busy thinking of what to buy for dinner. _More snacks, I guess._

"Are you okay, Chrome?" Tsuna frantically asked her. That snapped her out of her thoughts once more. He was holding her arm tightly, like he was really worried. Chrome nodded.

"Good job on saving your family, Tsuna." Reborn remarked proudly.

Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance while crossing his arms. "Making the Tenth all worried. Hmph."

"However," Reborn continued with a smirk as he stared behind Tsuna and Chrome. "Someone doesn't look amused at all."

Tsuna felt a shiver all over his body, like it was covered in murderous intent. Tsuna paled and saw the source of it: Hibari. Hibari's eyes narrowed into slits and stared at him like he was trying to pierce Tsuna in half.

Chrome looked at the cloud person. _Ba-dump_. There it was again: the crazy beating of her heart. Hibari noticed her stare and stared back. Chrome blinked in surprise as heat flooded her face. She bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Boss," She called out softly. If she'd look at Hibari again, she felt like she's going to explode. "I'm going ahead." And she ran off inside Namimori Middle.

Chrome sighed as she sat on her seat. Just in time, Kyoko greeted her with a big smile as she went inside the classroom. "Good morning, Chrome."

* * *

><p>Chrome smiled back. "Good morning."<p>

"Chrome, you look very blooming today." Kyoko complimented her as she sat beside Chrome. Chrome was taken by surprise, since this was the first time someone told her that. She fumbled on what to say and nodded in thanks.

"You know what they say about a blooming face," Hana joined in the conversation and sat on Chrome's table. She winked. "It means they're in love."

"Eh?" Chrome's mouth opened in surprise. _That's not… no… love?_

"Ehhhh…" Kyoko drawled. She put her face on her hands and smiled at Chrome. "Do you like someone Chrome?"

In an instant, the cloud person's face flashed in her mind like a neon light. Memories of him saving her replayed, along with a memory from two weeks ago. Love? She couldn't be. The only person she would love for the rest of her life is Mukuro.

If she was in love, it couldn't be with Hibari Kyouya. Perhaps she only felt in debt to him and the crazy beating of her heart was a reminder of her debts to him.

Chrome shook her head, but her face tells otherwise. She couldn't deny the rush of heat on her face and the wild beating of her heart.

* * *

><p>As soon as school ended, she rushed right away to a convenience store to buy dinner. She didn't live in Kokuyo Land anymore since Mukuro kicked her out, and she couldn't leech off Kyoko forever, so Reborn had arranged an apartment in the same building as Shouichi for her to live. The expenses were taken care of by the Vongola family, and Chrome was given an allowance each month to get by.<p>

So as school ends, she would rush to buy packed meals since she wasn't a very good cook. She also had a problem of choosing what to buy for dinner.

"Pork or beef?" Chrome whispered to herself as she stared the meals. She loves both of them equally but she had to budget her money.

"Pork is better," a masculine voice that seemed so familiar to her answered. Chrome's eyes went wide and turned to see Hibari beside her reaching for a packed meal. She felt stunned to the point of being speechless. Right on cue, the heat was crawling back to her face in an abnormal rate.

Hibari grabbed a pack of rice balls and turned to look at her. He stared at her without saying anything and left her alone. Chrome stood there, unable to find the words to describe what she's feeling. She shook her head to snap out of it and headed to the cashier to pay for it.

She felt disappointed, but she had no idea why. What was she expecting?

But inevitably, she felt happy.

That was the first time in two weeks since Hibari spoke to her.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

"I'll see you at the cake shop, then." Kyoko said; her voice a bit different in call. Chrome held her phone close as she fumbled through her closet to find clothes to wear. Kyoko hung up, and Chrome rushed to get ready. It was a sudden invitation, but she couldn't turn it down. How could she, when she enjoyed every single time she's with Kyoko and Haru?

Her mind wandered off to yesterday's happenings. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks to focus. _No more thinking about that. No more._

* * *

><p>"Mmm…" Kyoko hummed in delight as she took her first bite of strawberry shortcake. "This is so good! What about yours, Chrome?"<p>

"It's delicious," Chrome replied shyly as she munched on her chocolate slice. It was definitely heaven in dough and chocolate. Even Haru shed a tear with her cream cheese.

Haru sighed happily. "I wish it was always appreciation day."

Chrome agreed as she took another bite. They chatted a little until they finished their cake. Chrome's eyes wandered off to the window, which coincidentally found Tsuna and Reborn. "Ah, it's Boss."

"You guys had a day out?" Reborn asked them as the girls went out of the cake shop. The three nodded, with Kyoko and Haru in big smiles.

"It's our appreciation day today." Kyoko answered with a smile. They exchanged a few chats, only to get interrupted by Haru.

"Ha-hii!" Haru gasped as she checked her watch. "I'm late! I have to go on ahead. I'm sorry!" She bowed to apologize and rushed off right away.

"Speaking of which, you still have to buy ingredients for mama, No-good-Tsuna." Reborn reminded. "Would you like to come over for dinner, Kyoko? Chrome?"

"Hey, Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. _He's doing things again without permission. But Kyoko together in dinner doesn't sound bad at all._

"Sounds good to me," Kyoko agreed. "What about you, Chrome?"

Chrome nodded. "I'd love to go. I'll see everyone there." She bowed to excuse herself, said goodbye and went off on her own.

* * *

><p>"4:15PM," Chrome whispered as she checked her watch. She roamed around the shopping district for half an hour to find something to do, and ended up in a bookstore. There weren't that much of a crowd, with only 4 customers inside. She went in, checked a few magazines, and looked for something interesting to read.<p>

Chrome couldn't find anything interesting to read. She decided to pick a random book and buy it without reading the contents. That way, it'll be something to be hooked on.

She grabbed a book, and checked the title. "Math for All Ages," She read.

"That's a bore."

Chrome jumped and turned to see who it was. At first she was staring at a plain white shirt with a black jacket on it, but she noticed that arm badge so it couldn't be anyone else. Her eyes slowly looked up to check if she was right, and yes she was.

She would recognize this face even if she was miles away.

Hibari Kyouya.

"Eh?" was all Chrome could say.

"I said, that's a bore."

_He was referring to the book. _Chrome nodded in fluster as she put it back to where she got it. She was absentminded while looking for another book. Her thoughts were in shambles. How could she recognize him? It wasn't like him to be wearing something casual.

They stood next to each other scanning through the books stacked on. Chrome couldn't stop getting conscious about herself. Every time she pulled out a book, Hibari would always say "it's boring", "uninteresting", "not even worth it", "a herbivore wrote that". What was Chrome supposed to pick?

But it's interesting how Hibari keeps on talking, even with phrases like that. Chrome couldn't help feel really happy to it.

"Oh, it's Hibari and Chrome."

Both of them turned their head simultaneously and found Yamamoto in front of them. He grinned at both of them, and then stopped to look at Hibari. "You're not wearing your uniform. That's something new!" With that he chuckled.

Hibari smirked. "I've been on edge since yesterday. I think I should let some steam off and bite you to death." He raised a tonfa and prepared for a stance.

"W-wait, Hibari!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Hibari stopped, and sighed.

"This isn't even worth it," He muttered. Hibari looked at Chrome, who blinked in surprise, grabbed a book and threw it to her. Chrome caught it with no problem.

"That one," Hibari started to walk to the exit. "is interesting." And with that he left Yamamoto and Chrome alone. Chrome stood there, dumbfounded. Up and away he goes.

"So, what were you two doing here?" Yamamoto asked casually. Chrome shrugged. She had no idea either what he was doing here. Here, and the bookstore – she would always find him somehow. No, _he_ would always be where Chrome would be.

"Are you guys on a date?" Yamamoto asked tactlessly. He didn't seem to know the impact to his words. But Chrome was as naïve as Yamamoto so she just looked at him in question.

"What's a date?" She asked. Yamamoto paused for a moment and thought hard. In the end, he just shrugged and chuckled.

"I don't know either," He chuckled. "But that's what they keep asking if you see a boy and a girl together outside school." Yamamoto turned behind them and checked the manga section, which was full of sports manga and others.

_Boy and a girl together outside school_. Were they in a date? But they just met coincidentally. Is that even what a date is? Chrome sighed. What is she even doing confusing herself more? Her hands felt the cold and hard surface of the book, which she checked to be, "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Interesting.

Chrome smiled. Somehow, she felt really glad she came here.

"Oh, Chrome? You're turning red." Yamamoto blurted. Chrome turned even redder. Being told she was blushing was very embarrassing. This made her blush even more. "Oh, right. Are you going to Tsuna's house?"

"Ah, yes."

"Let's get going then." Yamamoto grinned.

* * *

><p>I'm doing this as slow as I can. I'm adding just bits of development between Kyouya and Chrome as to not rush things. Okay? Okay.<p> 


	3. 3

Chapter 3

"Ah, snow." Chrome muttered as she looked up on the sky. It was the first snow fall in winter. She exhaled and snuggled in her scarf as she continued to walk to the shopping district.

_Three more days till Christmas_. Chrome decided to go buy presents for everyone. It was her first time and it was very embarrassing, but she thought she needed to repay everyone's kindness. She thought that it'll help her be more open to everyone.

It was hard picking presents for everyone. Especially for Gokudera and Mukuro. But she found stuff for them anyway. However, she doesn't even know what to buy for the cloud person. For Hibari.

"What should I do?" Chrome frowned. She walked around the stores, hoping to find something that would attract her. After going in and out of stores countless times, she finally saw something that she liked. She smiled, and snuggled more in her scarf.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!"<p>

Confetti fell around everyone as they made a toast in Yamamoto's restaurant. As always, they were gathered together to celebrate. Tsuna and his family, even Enma and his family. Chrome gazed lovingly at everyone. This is her new family. Incomplete it might be (Mukuro and others weren't there), but she still felt all warm inside. Chrome smiled and sneaked a peek on one corner of the room, where Ryohei was busy trying to talk with Hibari. Her heart beat quickened for a bit.

"Everyone, be quiet." Reborn commanded. "No-good-Tsuna has something to say. Hurry up!" He kicked Tsuna forward who stumbled and fell on his butt.

Tsuna stood up and cleared his throat. "Um, Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas!"

"Come on and hurry up, No-good-Tsuna!" Lambo wailed. "I'm hungry!"

Gokudera snapped and squeezed Lambo's cheeks very hard. "Shut up, stupid cow! The Tenth is giving out a speech!"

Tsuna chuckled nervously. "Um, I'd like to say thank you for everything you've done this couple of months. Everyone went through so much and I apologize for that. But even though, I still appreciate all of you for still sticking together. Let's make more memories, everyone. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

After a while, all of them were exchanging gifts. Chrome gave Tsuna and the others their gifts nervously, since she wasn't used to it. She loved the feeling when they thanked her. It's like she finally repaid their kindness. _One more gift_. She clutched the present near her chest as she breathed in and out. _You can do this, Chrome_.

Chrome looked around for the last person. He wasn't standing at the corner anymore. Did he leave? She looked around but she still couldn't find him. Without thinking, she rushed outside and ran to look for him. The first thought that came in her mind was the school.

She hurried over to Namimori Middle and up to the rooftop. Sure enough, he was there. It was freezing outside, so Chrome tightened the scarf on her neck to keep her neck warm. As she took a small step, Hibari whipped out his tonfas in defense. Seeing Chrome, he dropped it and continued to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Chrome slowly approached him, holding his present tighter. The cold made her cheeks redder, but she could feel it was because of something else.

"Um… your present."

Hibari paused and turned his back on her. "Is it from that herbivore?"

Chrome bit her lip and shook her head. Her heart was going to explode. She felt like she's going to melt. Her mind was blank. Her body was numb. She can't speak.

"It's…" She gulped and took one more step. "It's from me."

Hibari just stared at her for a long time. His eyes moved back and forth to her gift and her eyes. Chrome handed it out as Hibari took it without hesitation. Chrome stared as Hibari opened it up, pulling out a long white scarf.

"A scarf?" He muttered. Chrome panicked. _Did he not like it? But I stitched Namimori's seal on it._ She frowned and stared at the ground. _This is embarrassing_.

Hibari stared at her disappointed face. His eyes moved to her fingers full of bandages. _Hmm_. He looked through the white scarf, and at one end he saw the Namimori seal stitched roughly. He wrapped the scarf around his neck, and placed his hands in his pocket.

Chrome looked at him and was surprised to see him wear the scarf. Her heart was flooded with warmth and happiness. Hibari took out a small wrapped present and handed it over to Chrome. She blinked and took it with a slight hesitation, unable to believe he gave her a present. She unwrapped it slowly, revealing indigo winter gloves. She looked at him, then back at the gloves, unable to say anything.

"Why…?"

Hibari didn't answer. He just stared at the distance where Hibird was flying around. Chrome smiled at the gloves and wore it, promising she'll take good care of it.

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Mukuro snickered as he appeared out of thin air in front of Reborn. Reborn sighed and said, "You sure love grand entrances."

Mukuro smiled slyly, but frowned right away as he noticed that his beloved Chrome and Hibari Kyouya are gone. _Interesting. I guess I should stay for a while._


End file.
